The present invention generally relates to hand tools, and more particularly to a wallboard joint taping knife with a replaceable blade.
Taping knives or tools, which have varying blade widths, are used to finish wallboard construction projects and create a smooth transition between abutting wallboard surfaces. After wallboard panels are in place, a smaller (e.g. 4 inch-6 inch) taping knife is generally used to apply a settable joint compound and drywall tape to the joints formed by the abutting wallboard surfaces. At this stage, unseated nails must also be finally set into the wallboards and supporting studs. After the joint compound dries, progressively larger (e.g. 8 inch-14 inch) knives are used to apply more compound to the joint areas. This step is repeated, with intermittent sanding steps, until the joint is sufficiently flat and smooth.
Presently, performing a wallboard joint finishing job generally requires the use of several taping knives as described above. Wallboard finishing practitioners typically need to purchase, carry and maintain a wide variety of taping knives of varying blade widths. Also, conventional taping knives used by professionals frequently need replacement due to worn or corroded blades.